Tainted Soul
by no.1Schizo
Summary: Prequel to Tortured Soul. Bella's first year with the Bendigs. Read as she tries to find her place within the insane family and earn Allina's acceptance
1. The Hunt

Ok this is Tainted Soul. The story of Bella's first year being a vampire. It comes before Tortured Soul so the beginning is the same. If you read Torture Soul and dont want to re-read the first part just skip down to the where the next line break is and you'll get to some new stuff.

Though I did take it down, after some convincing I decided to put it back up for the people who want to read it. I'm not saying it will ever be completed but who knows. Usually uncompleted stories bug me and nag at me until I complete them. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I do own all OC's

* * *

Bella walked out of school, a numb feeling flowing through her body. He left her! He promised to change her after she graduated and he left. He promised to stay this time and he left! He'd break his promises to her yet she was ever faithful. Screw that! She was 18 years old and yet she never stepped outside the boundaries. Well, except for the first time he had to leave to protect his family. That time was different, she wanted to hear his voice, this time she wanted to make decisions, live her own life. With a determined spring in her step Bella began to make her way to her truck, and promptly tripped over her own feet. She stumbled dropping her books all over the parking lot. With a frustrated groan, Bella bent down to grab one of the books when a hand shot out, grabbing it and raising it to her. Bella mumbled a thanks as she continued to grab things.

"You're welcome." A male's voice replied with a very clipped English accent. The unfamiliar voice startled Bella making her look up. Kneeling right in front of her face was the most angelic boy she'd ever seen. His looks could rival Edwards with his smooth pale skin, light brown eyes, and long Black hair. His punk-Goth clothes were less than angelic and so was his pierced lip and ear.

The boy helped Bella pick up all the rest of her things, he even carried some of it to her truck.

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella said, holding out a hand after putting everything in the seat next to her.

"Nikel," He replied curtly before adding, "My family just moved here yesterday."

"Are you a senior as well?" She asked getting into the truck.

Nikel smiled, "Yeah, for what feels like the billionth time we move so much. I just came to pick up my schedule." Bella thought it was a little odd for a senior to be moving in March…three months before they graduate…it wasn't any of her business though.

"Well, I might see you tomorrow." Bella started the old truck, roaring it to life. Nikel walked away to get into a sleek Black 1997 Ford Mustang. He masterly backed up and drove off. If she didn't know any better she might've thought he was a vampire, but Alice would've seen something and they wouldn't have left two weeks ago.

With a sigh, Bella left that thought behind and drove home. The house was quiet without Edward coming over everyday to entertain her. She let out a deep breath slowly, going to her room to work on some homework.

**-The next morning-**

Bella arrived to school early and sat on a bench. She pulled out a History textbook to read and began to answer the last question.

"Stupid Greek section…"Bella muttered, "According to Plato, what are the four physical goods?" She groaned.

"Health, Beauty, Strength, and Wealth" A boy answered. Bella jumped slightly. She looked up to see who was there.

"Nikel, you scared me!" Bella announced. She quickly wrote down the answers he had given her.

"Sorry," He apologized smoothly, "We studied this at my old school last year." He explained, his Brown eyes stared into hers. Bella was about to reply when a girl, about 16, with Curly Blond hair and dark brown eyes, came running towards them. She had a long Blue skirt and a pretty White blouse on.

"Nikel!" The girl yelled, she had a hint of a British accent as she spoke, "Jonath- I mean father is going to kick your ass."

"Shut up Allina, can't you see I'm talking," Nikel growled at the younger girl. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Bitchy, Bitchy." Allina taunted as she continued to walk. Bella watched the exchange with interest.

"Is she your sister?" Bella asked, once they were alone again.

"Step-sister," He replied automatically making Bella laugh, "She's ok…usually. I mean for someone who dresses like a doll."

Bella laughed again, and shook her head, "What was she talking about anyways?"

"I left without the rest of our freaky family. I was suppose to take them to school," Nikel shrugged, "My parents hate me." he basically summed it all up.

"Freaky family? Exactly how many siblings do you have?"

"Seven. This is fun to explain, My father, Jonathon, adopted my brother and I. He, then, adopted two other kids who were siblings. Five years ago, he married a lady named Tabitha, who adopted a set a twins and a boy who were all from one family. So yeah there's a lot of kids. How about you?"

"Only child. I always wanted a sister or brother though," Nikel nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bella kept glancing his way though.

"You look tired." She finally announced.

"Yeah…The car woke me up this morning," He exclaimed, smiling as if he found something amusing.

"A car? Where do you sleep, the garage?" She replied laughing.

"I don't think you understand the concept of how much my parents hate me. I sleep under the hood."

"Ha, ha, ha." Bella muttered, sarcastically. Nikel chuckled.

"Well you asked." More kids were coming to school now, so the peaceful silence was broken. With a sigh, Bella got up and began to walk towards first period. Nikel stayed beside her. The chains on his pants clicked together as he walked.

"Wear did you get those clothes?" She asked, looking at his attire.

"Why? You want some?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Well, I promised my sisters I'd take them shopping…if you want to come along…?"

"Sure! I mean, thanks for the offer, that's really nice of you." Bella turned into her English class and Nikel kept walking. Before going out of sight, she heard him say no problem.

At lunch she noticed four other new kids besides Nikel. None of them sat together and they all had different styles of clothing. Nikel waved her over to where he was sitting. As she began to walk towards him a figure was suddenly in front of her making her almost lose her balance. It was Nikel's step sister, Allina.

"Stay away from my brother, Isabella Swan." She hissed before walking away. Bella, dazed by the girls cold attitude, made her way over to Nikel despite the warning.

"What did Allina say to you?" Was his immediate question as soon as she sat down.

"She just told me to stay away from you." Bella answered, taking a bite of an apple.

Nikel groaned, picking at his sandwich, "That stupid nosy brat!"

"Maybe I shouldn't go shopping with you then…"

"What? No, come! 'Lina will be fine, I'll talk to her." Nikel was glaring angrily.

Bella nodded uncertainly. She glanced behind her to see Allina get up, holding her head as if she had a headache. Nikel shook his head in anger before turning back to Bella.

"Give me your address and I'll pick you up 15 minutes after school lets out." Bella told him the information just as the bell rang.

After school Bella went home and just as he said, 15 minutes later he was at her door. Bella shook her head as she walked out to his car. Sitting in the back were two girls. One was Allina and the other she didn't know. Bella got in the front with Nikel and glanced behind her.

"Sorry…This is my youngest sister Loretta, she's seven and you already know Allina." Loretta was a cute little girl with bleach White hair and dark Green eyes. She was petite with Blue jeans and a pink shirt that says Princess. She looked innocent though her eyes said otherwise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl spoke clearly but with a French accent. What the heck? Nickel had an English accent, Allina had a British, and Loretta had a French. Where was this family all from?

"Its nice to meet you, as well." Bella replied, quietly. Allina stayed silent in the back, though she did glare.

Nikel took out a CD and popped it in the player, "Do you like Children of Bodom?" Bella shrugged, not knowing who they were. Allina groaned and Loretta yelped in protest. Bella listened quietly, it was loud and you could barely understand the singer but they had an awesome beat. They pulled into a mall parking lot and evacuated the vehicle. Nikel locked it.

"If anyone so much as looks at my baby wrong I'll take out their tongue and choke them with it." Nikel growled, rubbing off a small scuff.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have an obsessed freak." Allina muttered, walking away. Loretta just shook her head walking way from the other two.

"Is she allowed to walk around by herself?" Bella wondered watching the girl go into Gucci.

"Sure, why not?" Nikel shrugged, as they began to trek towards Hot Topic.

"She's seven!" Bella exclaimed.

"So?" Nikel was confused for a minute, "Oh yeah…Don't worry she can take care of herself." He waved his hand showing the unimportance of the matter.

"If you say so…" Bella voiced was full of uncertainty.

A few hours later, Bella's arms were full of bags. Allina had joined them an hour ago and the sun was beginning to set. Now all they had to do was find Loretta.

She was found, moments later, standing outside Gucci with a suspicious looking man a few feet away in a trench coat and hat. As they neared they could hear the conversation.

"Hey little girl, if you follow me I have some candy for you."

Loretta turned her head to glare at the man, "So you are saying that since I am, but a child candy should instantly enthrall me. Ah Monsieur, you have to be the most pathetic and disgusting creature I have ever met. Good day to you." she turned to leave when the man grabbed her arm. Quicker then one could blink Loretta turned around, grabbed the man's arm, and broke it with a sickening snap. The man howled in pain, but Loretta paid no mind.

"Never touch me again." She hissed, letting go of the mans wrist. Cradling his injury to him the man ran off.

Bella stared at the scene before her. That was her first look into how un-normal Nikel's family was.

**-2 months later-**

"Does this dress make my ass look big?" Nikel questioned with a fake lisp as he put on a pair of Black pants so baggy they looked like a skirt. Bella broke out laughing.

"You're fine," She replied. The guy next to her shook his head in disagreement. His name was Samuel and he was Allina's twin brother. He had shaggy Blond hair, dark almost midnight Blue eyes, he wore a misfit hat, and long, ratted jeans. He'd be classified as a Skater. Actually, he had a skateboard in his hand as we speak, even though its pouring rain in May.

They were all sitting in Nikel's house or more specifically in Nikel's room trying to decide what to wear for the spring dance, which happened to be tonight. Of course, Bella didn't want to go but Nikel was persistent and she gave into him…sort of. Bella already had on what she was wearing, a sheer black over white lining strapped dress that had Black velvet on bustier sides with satin ribbon around waist. She also bought flat black shoes so she didn't fall in heels and was wearing black matching jewelry.

Samuel did the limp wrist gesture while saying, "Well …truthfully your ass looks fine, but those hips…My god lay off the ho-ho's."

From the door another boy stuck his head in, "Did I hear ho?" Zachariah was Nikel's brother and a total pimp. He wore a baby Blue blazer shirt with a small top hat and shoes that looked tap-able. He had caramel Brown hair and Black eyes.

"No, you dip-shit. I said ho-ho…" Samuel elaborated.

"Oh…so there's two of them?" He switched his gaze to Bella, "Nope, you're not pimpable material."

"Not even if you paid me."

"Dude, Zach, lay off my girl." Nikel growled, throwing a hanger at his brother. Zach caught it with way too much ease.

"Gluing yourself down to one chick, man you're stupid." Zach chided, laughing, "Come on, Samuel, we need to get you a chick…besides Allina, I mean, seriously you're not taking her to the dance."

"Shut up, Zachariah." Samuel mumbled. Bella shook her head. Since Samuel didn't get a date for the dance he decided to take his twin sister. It was sweet of him…in a creepy incest sort of way.

"I have to pick up my three dates." Zach announced, beginning to walk out the door.

"Three?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, you know what Santa says ho, ho, ho." He called as he walked down the hall followed by a, "Hi, hot stuff!"

"Fucking A! Knock you stupid Bitch!" Allina screamed.

"Ok, ok, but since we're trading advice I suggest you put on a bra…and a shirt for that matter." Zachariah turned around and was face-to-face with Loretta.

"And I suggest you start wearing a nut cup before something really bad happens." She growled, completely annoyed. Zach laughed nervously before running off. Loretta walked into Nikel's room.

"Hey squirt." Samuel greeted.

"Have you seen Jamie?" She asked ignoring Sam. James, Jamie for short, was a 12 year old boy and Loretta's favorite step-sibling. He had short Reddish hair, and plain Brown eyes.

"Nope," They all chorused.

"Maybe you should ask Jonathon or Tabitha." Bella added. They were the families 'parents.' Jonathon was a British man about 33, with short Black hair and electric Blue eyes. His wife, Tabitha, was an American with dirty Blond hair and Hazel eyes, she looked in her 30's as well.

"Its fine." She grumbled, walking out of the room.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Samuel asked, sounding really bored.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Nikel sighed, standing up with his huge-ass pants, "Let me go check if Gabriel is coming."

Gabriel is the last of the siblings. Even though he is 17 years old he is usually found wearing suits, Armani, or something of the likes. He had an English accent, Reddish-Brown hair and forest Green eyes. He was even in height with Nikel, but he had wider shoulders.

They walked down the hall and Nikel pounded on a door, "Hey pixie, are you coming or what?"

A voice through the door answered, "I'd rather not. I've found myself rather incapacitated at the moment."

"Ok," Nikel replied, "A simple no would've worked."

Samuel grabbed Allina and they jumped into Sam's silver SUV. Samuel sat in front with Allina. Bella was in back with Nikel. Zachariah was getting a ride there, but was coming home with them. Hence why they couldn't take the Mustang. Nikel wanted breathing space away from the pimp.

"So Bella, when's your hair appointment?" Allina asked, trying to be civil.

"Tomorrow after school. I've decided one Black hair with blood Red highlights."

"My idea!" Nikel chimed in.

"That'll be cool." Samuel encouraged.

"Great. You'll look like Nikel." Allina muttered, soothing the wrinkles out of her long frilly pinkish-red dress. Her curly hair was up in a complex bun. Samuel still was dressed like he fell out of a dumpster.

In the last two months Bella has learned a few things about this family. One, though the family was close, they did not feel the need to sit with or talk to each other at school. Two, the family, like the Cullen's left a lot only, instead, of going camping they went to the cities. Three, they were strange…stranger than the Cullen's.

Out of the children Nikel and Allina seemed to be the boss'. Nikel, more so, then Allina. When Nikel would forbid something, they'd bitch and whine but in the end obey it. Allina, usually, just got others to agree with her. They wouldn't obey her like Nikel but usually follow her. Samuel and Zachariah were usually the ones nobody followed but always joked around with. Gabriel was too quiet and isolated to be a leader and Loretta…well she always got what she wanted.

They reached the dance and walked inside. The DJ was playing some sort of shit through the speakers and Nikel cringed.

"Damn. Why do they always play the pixie music?" He complained in a whiny sort of way.

"Because if they didn't you'd be happy and we can't be having that." Samuel replied, pulling his pants up slightly.

"Couldn't you dress up, just once?" Allina whined.

"Well I guess I could've borrowed Zach's pimping suit…" Samuel contemplated jokingly.

"I'd rather see you in a cheerleading outfit than that."

"Do you always have to bring that up? It was one time!"

"I'm through and through scared." Bella joked, pulling Nikel towards the DJ, "Ask for a good song." He spoke quietly to the DJ before coming back.

"He'll play it next." Nikel told her.

"What song?"

"You'll see." Nikel grabbed Bella and took her to the dance floor just as a guitar began to play. Pretty soon it was followed by a drum and had a beat you could head bang to.

"You got him to play Metallica's Enter Sandman!" Bella yelled over the music.

"Hell yeah!" Nikel response before singing along, his voice almost matching theirs.

"_Say your prayers little oneDon't forget, my sonTo include everyone _

"_Tuck you in, warm withinKeep you free from sinTill the sandman he comes_

"_Sleep with one eye openGripping your pillow tight_

"_Exit lightEnter nightTake my handOff to never never land"_

Nikel sang along with the whole song until the song finally ended and Nikel stepped away from Bella. He did a bow like they did in the old English times, making her laugh. She curtseyed in response. He pulled her off the dance floor just as the song 'Get Freaky' came on. Simultaneously, Zachariah walked in to the gym with three slutty-looking girls on his arm.

"Oh hell yeah! Entrance music!" Zach yelled break dancing to the center of the dance floor. He may be a stupid pimp but he could dance…in a weird sort of way.

"_One on oneWe will be having some funIn my bedroomAll day and all of the nightYou and you can bring your whole crewTo my bedroomAll day and all of the night. _

_"If you left your man at homeGET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKYIf that's two shots of patroneGET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKYIf you got your favorite thong onGET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKYWe gonna party till the morningGET-GET-GET-GET-GET FREAKY "_

"Of course, leave it to Zachariah to find music he likes here." Allina muttered, though her voice was playful. Bella did a little dance step mocking the song and would have fallen over…if Nikel didn't catch her.

"Once again the fair maiden Bella was saved by….Lord Nikel!" Samuel announced, trying to sound formal. Nikel whacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot." Bella and Allina rolled their eyes laughing, before Allina realized who she was laughing with and stopped. Bella frowned but ignored the other girl.

It was two hours into the dance and Bella looked around to see Zachariah missing and two of the three girls looking for him. Curious as well, Bella walked out of the gym doors and to the parking lot. Looking around she finally heard a noise coming from the side of the school. She carefully walked over to see what it was and received the shock of her life….

Standing in front of her was Zachariah, blood running down his mouth as he sucked the blood of the girl. He looked up and saw her, his eyes were blood red and that when it hit Bella. They wore contacts, they were all vampires.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You weren't suppose to know." Nikel whispered behind her. All Bella could think about was James and his attack, and in the moment she need to be alert the most, Bella fainted.

**-4 months later, 6 months since meeting-**

Bella drove from Port Angles with the car she 'borrowed' from Nikel since hers was in the shop. Truthfully, he was sitting next to her, but no one was suppose to know that. Everyone was to think she drove alone, lost control, and crashed. Nikel was with her to get her out of the car before the big boom. Nikel was giving her what Edward never would…immortality.

Once Bella had learned they were vampires, she kind of always knew but chose to ignore, she began learning everything she could about the family.

Jonathon, the 'father' was turned at the age of 32 in Britain. Next was Allina, turned by Jonathon on accident in his early uncontrollable years, was a telepath, who could read and send thoughts to basically anyone except couldn't read Bella. Third 'born' was Nikel, also turned by Jonathon while sick, was from England and had the power to send mental shocks at people, like he did to Allina in the lunch room that first day. Gabriel, turned by Nikel on accident, also from England, was the fourth born and had human like behavior such as sleeping and eating, much to the jealousy of others. Loretta, who was also turned by Nikel when her head was partially gone, had the hardest time with being a vampire and had the powers to see the past, present, and far future of anyone, whenever she wanted. Jamie was changed on request from Loretta, and he could mimic peoples voices. Zachariah was next, a vampire they just picked up, he had the power to persuade people to do almost anything. Tabitha was an American turned in 1910's by Jonathon, she was their mother and really didn't have a power. Last was Samuel, turned in 1933, with the power to deify gravity, walking on walls and such.

Bella, also, learned about their diet and why they lived the way they did. At first it disturbed her but she didn't give up on Nikel so easily. They usually went 3 hours away from where they lived or they lived in a huge city with lots of clubs. They hunted once a week. They mostly fed on rapist, child molesters, and other disgracefully people.

The final thing she learned was why they acted human like the Cullen's. They wanted to remember humanity and not become mindless killers. They spent the first 50 years of their immortality learning how to control their hunger and live with humans. It was then they were allowed back into the school/work life. Nikel told her that as the years pass their rules vary slightly, but that's the jest of it.

"Are you ready?" Nikel asked from beside her. Bella turned her head to flash a smile at him.

"I've been for far too long." She replied, Nikel nodded.

Nikel moved closer to her and she heard him mutter, "Good thing we didn't take the mustang." Bella rolled her eyes, damn him and that piece of shit. Nikel watched and grabbed the wheel from her when he saw a bus coming. It was empty except for the driver but their little PT cruiser would get crushed leaving the driver mostly unharmed. His eyes were almost black due to the blood all over the floor…over the last few weeks they've been collecting Bella's blood to make the crash more believable. Nikel grabbed her around the waist…turned/jammed the wheel then set in on cruise control so its keeps going. Bella opened the passenger door and they quickly evacuated right before the car hit, causing a nice little fire…

"Part one check." Nikel muttered, opening up his mind to alert Allina to pick them up. He turned to Bella, "When do you want to do the next part? Before or after your funeral?"

Bella tore her eyes away from the wreckage to look at Nikel, "Before, I'd rather not be at my own funeral…alive…" Nikel chuckled and agreed. Allina appeared behind them just as the police showed up. They followed her deep into the woods, and to her car.

The ride home was eerie silent. They took back roads as far away from the crash as they could. Allina drove as Nikel and Bella sat in the back, Bella wrapped up in his arms. She let out a ragged breathe, happy her wish was coming true and yet scared that something would go wrong.

"You do not need to worry, Bella. Nikel turned Loretta and Gabriel just fine, he will protect you." Allina soothed, and to help with the nerves she turned on the radio to one of their favorite stations. Bella almost laughed when the song 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold came on. Nikel sang along with it, and Bella mumbled it.

"_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lostIt's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over"_

"_I see my vision burn,I feel my memories fade with timeBut I'm too young to worryThese streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past"_

The song was soft, it was not a very harsh metal song. It worked in soothing her though it didn't take her mind off it.

"_I found you here, now please just stay for a whileI can move on with you aroundI hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is doneWe both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you _

"_I see my vision burn,I feel my memories fade with timeBut I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture) _

"_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live inNo longer needed here so where do we go?Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?But girl, what if there is no eternal life?" _

Allina turned the song off. They were back at the house. Bella took a deep breath and fell out of the car. She didn't hit the ground, of course, Nikel caught her.

"You are going to be one clumsy vampire." Nikel murmured, kissing her cheek as he put her back to rights.

"Very funny." Bella grumbled, opening the door and all three went into the house. The house was empty and when she looked around Bella noticed Allina disappeared as well. She looked at Nikel with a questioning gaze.

"They didn't want to smell your blood when I bite you…the younger ones were afraid…" Bella's mouth moved in a silent oh. Nikel grabbed Bella hand and led her up the steps to his room. Bella followed behind willingly yet hesitantly now that it was coming true she didn't know what to make of it.

She walked into his room and Nikel closed the door behind them. Bella took a deep breath and laid on the bed, completely still. He approached her like the predator he was. Silently, deadly, without remorse, but stopped when he was looming over her.

"I love you." He stated simply.

"I know." She responded, her heart sinking lightly in her inability to recuperate his feelings. Nikel, on the other hand, knew she was going to say something along those lines and ignored her words.

"I'm sorry," He whispered next to her ear before she felt a searing pain in her neck. Out of complete instinct she screamed before everything disappeared.

**Start here for Tainted Soul!**

**-Three days later-**

Nikel sat there staring intently at Bella. He has yet to leave her side…and she has yet to awaken. His eyes have darkened to a deep Burgundy almost Black color. He could hear his family downstairs. They returned late last night only hours after Bella finally stopped screaming.

He knew he loved Bella, but he never thought he'd react the way he did to her screaming…especially since he caused it. He literally freaked out. He never expected to actually hurt, because of her obvious pain.

When Bella finally opened her eyes, Nikel was sitting in a chair next to the bed. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither speaking.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap, it was the last one you'll ever have." He finally said.

Bella sighed, "I expected pain, but that was awful."

Nikel shrugged, "Yeah it's hell. At least now almost nothing can hurt you."

Bella nodded, thinking. That was one of the differences between Edward and Nikel. Edward would've felt guilty, he would've apologized. Nikel, on the other hand, doesn't feel guilt over something she chose. He was the absolute opposite of Edward.

"So what now?" Bella asked as she sat up. She got up a little quicker than she meant to and surprised herself.

Nikel chuckled at her face, "You'll get use to the speed and learn to control it. As well as the advancements in your sense of smell, hearing, and uh…other…things…"

"Aren't you helpful." Bella teased, as she glanced out of the window. It was a rare day in Forks with the sun shining. Carefully Bella held her hand out in front of the stream of light and stared at her crystal skin. Of course, Edward had shown her this, but it seemed different now since it was bouncing of her skin.

"Bella" Nikel called her attention back to him, "You are a newborn vampire. I'm going to warn you, you won't always be able to control yourself. The smell of blood will be too tempting, you'll have little power in the ability to stop yourself. You will make mistakes, we all did. I will help you as best as I can."

"You're saying I won't be able to resist being a cannibal you mean." It was a statement not a question, and Bella shuddered.

"No, you won't be able to resist humans. Cannibals eat their own kind, you are a vampire no longer human. You are the predator, they are the prey. Your blood has been stained with vampire venom."

"And my soul is gone, according to some vampires."

Nikel shrugged, "I don't believe our souls are gone. Its there, Bella, only now instead of a human soul, you have a tainted soul. A vampire soul."

Bella frowned, "Sorry to ruin your speech, but my throats starting to burn. I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing."

"You woke up earlier than we thought. We cant hunt until tonight."

Bella groaned and laid back down on the bed.

"While we wait I might as well explain some things to you. When we hunt tonight its going to be Allina, Loretta, Zach, you and me. They've just got back from hunting, but they're coming to help."

"Help?"

"Its your first hunting trip. I'm not going to let you make a mistake. They want to help."

"Even Allina?" Nikel didn't answer. Allina is the new Rosalie. The prettiest of the family but also the one that hates her.

"Where are we hunting?" She asked, changing topics.

"Not sure. Loretta's going to search the future for the best outcome. Well technically she's looking towards the future to see what we already are going to chose as the best outcome."

"Sounds confusing."

"Yeah, pretty much."

They spent the rest of the sunlight talking about the change and how Nikel spent the last three days cooped up with her.

A knock on the door startled Bella. Jamie stuck his head through the door, "Loretta says to be ready to leave in five minutes."

"Tell Hannah Montana we'll be down when we're down." Nikel growled.

"Want me to quote that?"

"Jamie…"

"Fine, fine." He disappeared.

Nikel stepped away from the bed and allowed Bella to rise. Careful to go human speed, Bella gets up. Looking down the whole way Bella walked over to the mirror. Taking a deep, though unnecessary, breath she looked up. She looked quite beautiful. The face staring back at her had high cheek bones and cherry red lips. Her skin was a powdery white but still marble smooth. Though she expected it, her blood red eyes irked her a bit.

"You look lovely." Nikel whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella had watched him approach with vampire speed from his reflection in the mirror and was ecstatic to know she could follow his movement. He kissed her cheek and headed towards the door. With one last glace at the mirror Bella followed him downstairs.

The whole family was in the living room, watching Bella descend the down the staircase.

"About damn time." Zach joked, making Bella glare playfully. She stopped at the bottom next to Nikel.

"Ready to go now…Barbie." Loretta growled, telling Nikel she knew what he called her.

"Barbie? Where did you come up with that? I don't think they make a punk Barbie." Nikel replied before adding, "Zach is more like a Barbie than I am. He's thin, dumb, and if you shove mango's up his shirt he'd probably look exactly like a girl. Also, just like Barbie I bet he's not wearing any underwear."

"Good point." Loretta conceded, "With a little make up he could look like a girl…I'll have to remember that."

"I don't know about the rest of the things Nikel said but the last one was so true." Zach laughed, as he pulled at his black blazer.

"Are those my Black jeans?" Gabriel asked, disturbed.

"You don't think I'd go commando in my own pants, do you?"

"So you use mine. How do you know I haven't don't the same thing?"

"You're too proper."

"Ok, I'm leaving. Whoever is suppose to come with better be in the SUV in one minute." Loretta's irritated voice broke through their argument. Right after that statement she disappeared.

"We better go otherwise she'll leave." Nikel commanded, heading for the door.

"Leave as in she'll drive away?" Bella asked. Nikel nodded, "That's not suspicious."

Allina got in the drivers seat since it was Sam's vehicle. Zach sat shotgun with Bella, Nikel and Loretta in the backseat.

"Where to, Lore?" Allina questioned, leaving the driveway.

"Get on the freeway. We'll be going two hours away."

The car ride was quiet besides from the occasional directions from Loretta. As the ride grew longer, Bella felt her throat burning more and more.

"We're here." Loretta announced, "Keep Bella in the car."

Allina, Zach, and Loretta stepped out of the car and wandered off. Bella glanced at Nikel confused.

"They're going to search for a criminal and wait until he's away from most people." Nikel explained.

About ten minutes later, Zach returned to the vehicle and opened the door. Each grabbed an arm and held Bella against the car once they were out.

"I've told you before, your control sucks." Nikel whispered, "As soon as that human gets close enough you'll be long gone. Our job is to make this go as smooth as possible."

Allina and Loretta walked towards them at a human pace. A few feet back a man slinked in the shadows, stalking them. The girls pretended not to notice him.

"Think you can manage vampire speed?" Nikel whispered. Bella nodded.

'Close enough.' Allina's voice in their head was quiet but commanding.

Both Zach and Nikel let go of Bella and stepped back. Slowly, Bella took two steps forward. The scent of the man hit her like a ton of bricks and filled her head. The burning in her throat increased tenfold and she took off faster than she thought possible.

She jumped the man. Before he could even react, could even scream she bit and began to drink him dry. She faintly sensed Nikel and Zach next to her.

"Drink until, at the very least, his heart stops otherwise he'll convert." Nikel coached her quietly.

Once she was done with him, she looked up at the others. The four of them stood around her, waiting. Zach took the body and disappeared.

"We'll have to hide the bodies in different places otherwise it looks suspicious." Nikel explained.

They did this three more times before Bella finally had enough. Nikel left to do his own hunting while the family regrouped in the car.

"I'm proud of you, little sister. Soon you'll be able to hunt without our constant watch." Zach smiled, "You'll make mistakes but you'll recover and be stronger for it."

"Nobody can out do Nikel at mistakes." Loretta laughed.

"I didn't make that many." Nikel growled, rejoining the group.

"You turned Gabriel, didn't you?" Loretta retorted.

"Touché"

There was more chatter the ride back except for Allina, who didn't talk the whole time. Bella was getting the feeling things would only get worse before they got better…if they got better.


	2. Pulling rank

Welcome to chapter two of Tainted Soul!

Dont forget to check out my website for the series w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / n o 1 s c h i z o /

* * *

"I got yummy, yummy, yummy in my tummy, tummy, tummy!" Zach sang, coming into the house.

"I really don't want to know." Gabriel grumbled, slurping spaghetti watching Zach from the corner of his eye.

"I thought you were suppose to be the elegant one?" Zach mumbled, continuing on into the living room. The rest of the hunting group followed, amused by the annoyance ahead of them.

"How did it go?" Tabitha asked, looking up from her book.

"I don't see any other new members and Bella's eyes are a bright Ruby so I'm guessing good." Sam observed from the loveseat. Allina glided over to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist happily.

"Sam's right, it was fine." Nikel agreed.

"Bella?" Tabitha questioned, looking at their newest member and the reason for the hunting trip.

"It was tolerable, I suppose."

Tabitha chuckled, shaking her head. She scooted to one end of the couch so Zach, Loretta, and Jamie could sit comfortably. Gabriel finished eating and brought two chairs in, one for him to sit on. Nikel grabbed Bella's hand and led her over to the other loveseat. They settled in quickly.

Before Bella could ask, Nikel leaned over and whispered, "We're going to have a meeting."

Just as he said that Jonathon walked into the room and stood in front of everyone. He looked at them seriously, the room went dead silent. He waited a few seconds before beginning.

"While you were out, the rest of us were discussing possible courses of action."

Nikel stood up, "I agree, we need to decide where to go from here. I decided that we're going to move."

"What!" Allina screeched, standing up indignantly.

"Are you deaf, Allina?" Nikel asked, "What part of we're moving don't you understand. Here let me explain it another way. We're leaving Forks, its too risky to keep Bella here."

"That looks suspicious too!" She continued to scream. All the vampires winced at her tone. They had exceptional hearing she didn't need to yell.

"What are you talking about?" Bella interrupted, glancing between them, confused. Nikel glanced at her a look a guilt flickered across his face.

"The police have been searching for you. The fact a body wasn't found makes the crash a little suspicious. They identified the blood as yours but they're still checking it out." Nikel explained, glaring at Allina resentfully. She looked almost smug.

"Yes, exactly why we should stay! If the dead girl's boyfriend disappears three days after her death it doesn't seem right." Allina growled, taking a step towards him, "Especially since it was your car."

"I'm heartbroken. I can't bear another minute in this town. Plus college is starting soon. Most of us are going and our parents don't see the point of a huge house."

"That's retarded." she replied, rolling her eyes at his answer.

"We have to leave anyways." Bella whispered, "The local Werewolves use to be friends of mine. If they catch my scents…" She drifted off, her point easy to catch.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us this?" Allina spat, shooting daggers at Bella.

"She told me." Nikel stated, glaring again.

"You didn't feel the need to share? We are a coven, Nikel, a family. We're suppose to talk to each other."

"We do, but the leader can make group decision without consulting the coven. Likewise the leader can choose to withhold information." Jonathon quoted, sounding irritated.

"Werewolves be damned I think we should stay. We look suspicious enough." Allina decided.

Jonathon sat in the chair next to Gabriel, "I agree. We need to put up a good front for awhile first."

"I agree with Jonathon." Tabitha piped up. Nobody was surprised by that answer.

"You would," Jamie mumbled before speaking louder, "We should go. This town sucks and we don't need the cops coming back."

Sam sighed, "Sorry Allina, but we need to leave." Allina glared at him, but he refused to meet her gaze. He shamefully turned his head away from her.

"We don't have to leave. We'd never get close enough to get the werewolves suspicious anyways." Gabriel said, agreeing with Allina and the older coven members.

Zach shrugged, "I really don't care. We stay we go same difference to me. "

"You're not helping." Tabitha muttered.

Everyone looked at Loretta, she had yet to decide. She had her head tilted frowning. Since she could see the future her decision weighed heavily.

"I think," Loretta spoke quietly, "that it's the leaders decision and he doesn't have to listen to us. If anybody has a problem with his decision they can fuck off and leave. For the record, though, I believe we should leave."

"We're not leaving," Jonathon stated firmly, shooting daggers at Nikel. In turn Nikel just raised an eyebrow.

"The vote was even and I'm pulling rant." Nikel replied, "Get prepared to move as soon as possible."

Allina stalked off first. Her curls bounced wildly around her. The others sat around unsure what to do or say with Nikel's decision. It was rare he pulled rank, usually he's fine going along with Jonathon's ideas. He didn't like leadership that much; he'd rather not have to make choices that affected so many people.

"What do you want us to do?" Jonathon sighed, defeated.

"Umm…Everyone needs to get packing. I want out by the end of the month." Nikel decided, "Jonathon, I want you to search for a house away from most people. We don't want to make this too hard on Bella and have numerous disappearances of humans. "

"Like a farm!" Zach laughed, "Can I help? I always wanted a cow!"

"Yeah…sure…"

"End of the month is two weeks away. Today's the 16th of September." Tabitha was astonished.

"Then you better get going on it."

The family disappeared leaving Bella and Nikel alone. She turned to him with a peeved look. He smiled innocently.

"You're the coven leader?" Bella stated neutrally.

"Yeah, but usually Jonathon runs the show. I only pull rant when I need to."

"How…how did you become leader? Jonathon's older. Allina's older than you!"

Nikel sat facing her and held both of her hands, "Jonathon originally was a part of a different coven. The one who turned him and her sister. Soon enough everyone else joined the coven. We were too large, too noticeable so they came up with the way we live now. Before they left our coven, on the order of the Volturi, they put me as their replacement. They didn't like Jonathon or Allina very much. I suppose they didn't trust their rule. "

"What were their names?"

"Catherine and Aubree." He answered quietly, "they also went by Bree and Kat."

"Well I called them Kitty-Kat and Aub." Zach laughed coming back in.

"What do you want?" Nikel snapped looking at the coven idiot. Hey every coven needed one.

"How big of a suitcase can I bring?"

"Not one big enough to carry a whore-"

"I would never." he interrupted.

"-or a stripper." Nikel finished giving him a knowing look. Zach stuck out his tongue.

"Damn." He muttered to himself as he walked back out.

"Aubree was his wife. After she was taken Zach became a womanizer. Hence the dates he brought to the dance a few months back."

"Because he couldn't be an alcoholic."

Nikel stood up and shrugged, "Probably. I guess I never really thought about it that way. It would make more sense."

Bella followed as Nikel walked throughout the house, checking on everyone. Jonathon was glued to the phone, probably talking to a realtor. Or at least that's what Nikel hoped he was doing.

"Stop breathing." Nikel told her as they walked upstairs. He was a few steps ahead of her.

Obediently Bella stopped breathing until they reached Nikel's room. She raised an eyebrow as soon as the door closed, taking an unnecessary breath of air.

"Why?" Was all she asked as soon as she could. He smirked impishly.

"Gabriel ate onion rings and is in the bathroom. Either they don't sit well in his stomach or he brought a skunk in the bathroom with him." He told her heading for the closet. Bella followed close behind.

"Oh ew."

"I know…a skunk in the bathroom is so unsanitary." He teased, opening the closet, "Grab a suitcase and help me pack the shit we don't need to use immediately."

Bella sighed. Together they began to back. She wondered, idly, where they were moving to next. Moving…this was her life now.


	3. Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters.

* * *

Its been two weeks since the meeting and five hunting trips later the family was all packed up. Jonathon found them a house in bumfuck country or at least that's what Zach called it. They were all leaving tomorrow, which was only 6 hours away, around four in the morning.

It was almost midnight when Nikel stole her out of the house. Bella followed him quietly until they stood outside her old house. They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, gazing at the structure.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Everyone has something to remind them of their human life. We're here to give you the same courtesy."

Carefully they entered Bella's old room. Nikel casually leaned against the door, but Bella knew it was to keep her from attacking Charlie if she couldn't control herself. Bella walked around her old room, running her hand over the surfaces. Memories flooded into her head as she wandered around. Some were good, others could've brought tears to her eyes.

"I want my whole room." She whispered, smiling at him.

He chuckled, "Maybe someday."

She sighed and spotted a picture half-under a pile of papers. She pulled it out and frowned at the happy people staring back at her…_Cullens._

She put the picture down and continued looking. After about a half hour of searching she returned to the desk, slowly turning to face Nikel.

"Okay," She mumbled, "I have my item…I still want my room though." She added teasing.

Nodding, Nikel walked over to her, "You can have the whole room later." He teased back. Together, they walked out of the house and started away from the direction of their house.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, following Nikel. He didn't answer just kept running. It became clear as they approached the Forks cemetery. Together they trekked through it until stopping at a freshly laid unmarked grave.

"Here lies Isabella legally changed Bella Marie Swan. Born September 13th, 1987. Died September 13th, 2006. Its almost ironic. The day that gave you life also ended it…as a human anyways.

Bella nodded. It felt eerie to be at her own grave, alive.

"Ready to go?" Nikel whispered.

"Can we come back again?"

"I promise to bring you back. Next time, your headstone will be laid."

She smiled briefly before trailing after Nikel, out of the graveyard and onto the street. With a devious smirk, Bella took off with Nikel beside her. She couldn't get over how fast she could run. It was the most exhilarating thing she's ever felt. Bella felt she could run forever.

They stopped outside the front door. Inside they could hear screaming. Raising an eyebrow at each other they entered.

"What's wrong with Zach now?" Nikel grumbled, closing the door behind them. He barely made it in before Zach, on his knees, wrapped his arms around Nikel's waist.

"It's horrible, just awful…Hi Nikel's crotch." Zach screeched, looking straight ahead, eyebrows raised.

"Zach off! What the fuck is going on?" Nikel growled, shoving the other boy away from him. Bella was sure he'd be blushing if he could.

"Driving arrangement." He responded, as if he didn't just have a freak out attack.

"Fine, lets go out to the garage." He sighed, as he left once again, Zach skipping behind.

Alone, Bella glanced around. She's never been alone with the family before. Nikel has always been with her. She felt a little awkward. Even though she's been a vampire for two weeks, she really hasn't interacted with her new family.

"Oh look, Nikel has finally left his precious little Bella alone. I think the world just ended."

"Shut up Allina. I'm not in the mood." Bella growled, as Allina walked into the entrance from the study room.

"You know what I'm not in the mood for? I'm not in the mood to move again because Nikel's little whore can't be seen around here! It's your fault the frickin humans are suspicious of us. Your fault we have to move again. I'ts YOUR fault our family is divided!" Allina screamed.

Bella nodded. The rest of the family, excluding Nikel and Zach, were watching the argument from the safety of different doorways…

"Are you going to blame the weather on me, as well? Or maybe the next time your hair goes flat, it'll be my fault." She asked innocently.

"You…you bitch! I want you out of this house. You're a hazard to this family. Nikel should've never changed you."

Nikel and Zach walked back into the house. Abruptly, Allina turned and began to retreat.

"Get back here, Allina, this isn't over yet." Bella growled.

"You're right it's not, but I have nothing more to say to you."

"I still have something to say to you." Allina started up the steps ignoring Bella. Bella's eyes narrowed into a glare as she growled, "You will stop."

Everyone was surprised when Allina stopped dead on the stairs. Bella thought about how she wanted Allina in front of her. Allina floated to stand before her.

Shocked, Bella unconsciously let go of her mental hold on her 'sister.' The family stared, stunned, at what Bella could do.

"You freak!" Allina ran off at a vampire speed to her room.

"She reads minds and she calls me a freak?" Bella muttered, "Ridiculous."

"What happened?" Nikel spoke first, pulling her into his arms.

"Allina decided to show her dislike for me." She sighed. It seemed she didn't fit in with this family at all.

"It's nothing to worry about, Nikel, some people are just too sensitive." Loretta announced, walking past. Bella wasn't sure who she was talking about: Her or Allina.

Slowly, the family disbanded leaving only Nikel, Zach and Bella in the room. Nikel was glaring in the direction Allina went.

"Don't start anything. I don't need her to hate me more."

"Fine…for now." Nikel's growl deepened.

"Don't get your undies all in a bunch...unless you're wearing a thong then it's suppose to be like that."

"Zach!"

"What I meant to say, little sister, is don't worry about Allina. She's a priss and gets mad when she doesn't get her way." Zach soothed, "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? She's a part of this family even more so than I am."

"Yes, she's a part of this family but just as much as you are." Nikel denied, "You are one of us now."

"Poor you." Zach teased.

Bella cracked a smile before starting for the stairs, "I need to finish packing since we leaving in three hours."

She ignored the concern look that Nikel gave her. After she left, Nikel and Zach stared at one another. Neither moved from the 'tense' situation. It wasn't really tense, but seemed that way, the way the boys were glaring.

"Break it up and get the cars ready!" Jonathon barked, coming into the room.

Both boys scattered, leaving Jonathon alone in the room, "Idiots."

A few hours later, everyone was outside. Bags were loaded into each vehicle, and everyone was driving separate.

Nikel had his Mustang GT, Allina got in a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT which Bella found out was Kats car, an old coven mate. Zach jumped in a Ferrari, Jonathon was in a Ford Focus. Tabitha had the other old coven mate, Bree's, Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Spyder. Gabriel had a Scion, Sam had a SUV, and Bella got into a Ford Charger.

"Allina, take the lead. That way Loretta and Jamie can drive." Nikel ordered. Loretta got into Sam's other vehicle, a Viper. Jamie took Nikel's second vehicle which was surprisingly a Maserati.

All together with Allina in the lead, Zach in the middle, and Loretta bringing up the rear they started towards their new home.

Everyone stayed in their pre-determined order but that didn't stop them from jazzing each other into going faster.

At first, Bella was hesitant to break 100 mph, but quickly relaxed as Nikel drove not even two feet behind her, trying to speed her up. She was tempted to hit her brakes but Nikel would freak if anything happened to his Mustang.

Hours later, Bella heard Zach honking as they entered their new town and new life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please please PLEASE Review. It would mean a lot to me!


	4. Its a farm

"Home sweet home!" Zach cheered, jumping out of the Ferrari.

"it's a farm…" Gabriel announced, also getting out.

"Oh good so he's not blind." Jamie grumbled dryly.

"Yeah, but it's big and beautiful." Zach replied.

"it's a farm." Gabriel said again.

"And Zach, you're staring at the barn." Jamie sighed, as Zach ran to the barn at full vampire speed.

"I call this stall! This is going to be so cool." He hollered, from the huge structure.

"Its a fucking farm!" Gabriel yelled.

"Very good, and this is a house." Jamie told him, pointing to the building, and then to his foot "And this is the foot that will be shoved up your ass if you dont stop talking."

"Okay...right. Everyone else, -excluding Zach- get in the house and claim your rooms." Nikel cheered, before everyone took off. For living on a farm the house was huge. There was exactly 10 bedrooms.

Bella and Nikel got the two bedrooms in the basement. Jonathon and Tabitha, who for some reason always shared a room, took the one on the main floor, next to the kitchen. On the top floor Allina, Sam, Loretta and Jamie all in their own rooms. In the attic were Zach and Gabriel's rooms.

The house was 'L' shaped. You entered through the kitchen. Then there was a short hallway. There was a door into Tabitha's room or go straight into the living room. A staircase was against the wall. On one side there was a door leading into the basement or up to the other bedrooms. The main floor also had a bathroom at the end. The attic had a bathroom as well so Gabriel wouldn't need to run.

"Zach! Get your ass in the house and put your shit in your room!" Tabitha yelled from the kitchen window.

Zach appeared laughing, "We have cows."

Allina groaned, "Gross, that explains the smell." She was helping Tabitha put food away for Gabriel.

"We live on a farm, the cows are so we fit the part." Tabitha explained.

"So…can I ride one?"

"No Zach you can not. Now go finish your room."

Grumbling, Zach walked towards the steps. In the living room, Nikel had already set up the big screen TV. At the moment he was working on the Xbox 360, next to it the Playstation 2 was waiting its turn. There was two cabinets on either side of the TV. On one there was the DVD player, the Xbox 360, gamecube, various games and digital hookup. On the other side would be the Playstation 2, a CD player, and various games and CD's. All their DVD's were in a giant closet looking storage by the stairs.

The rest of the family was in the room as well, working on different things.

"I hate cows, they're stupid creatures." Loretta growled, staring out the window at them.

"Angus are the worst!" Sam added, helping Nikel with the 360.

"Really? Is that what's out there?"

Sam nodded, "From the looks of it yep."

"Are you two seriously discussing cows?" Bella interrupted, stunned.

"Well we were…" Sam teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Hey idiots," Jonathon called coming back up from the basement, "You should probably move your cars. It looks a little inconspicuous in the driveway."

"Where to, Captain Fun Sucker?" Nikel asked.

"The second barn has been cleared out. Now go."

Nikel, Sam, and Gabriel decided they'd move them all.

"Maybe Jonathon does have a power and its to make us all miserable." Sam stage whispered as they walked out.

Jonathon growled before going to his room. Bella shrugged and flipped on the TV. She stared blankly at it for a couple of moments before looking at Loretta. Jamie took that as his chance to play some video games.

"Are you still staring at those cows?"

Loretta didn't look away as she answered, "They're mesmerizing. I have an urge to catch them."

"You are demented."

"Thank you!"

"Only you and Zach would take that as a compliment." Bella laughed.

Loretta just shrugged, before turning away from the window. Allina walked in the room at that moment and headed for the steps, "Come on Loretta I want some sister time."

As soon as she was out of sight, Loretta gave Bella a pity smile, and followed. Bella found herself alone in the living room except for Jamie who was playing the gamecube. Quietly he restarted Mario Party and handed her a controller.

"Don't worry about not fitting in. Most of us like you. Allina just has a stick up her ass since she wasn't given leadership." Jamie stated, as they played, "Plus, since you are with Nikel that makes you second in command and she doesn't like that."

"I don't know any of those rules and its not like I'd take advantage of it."

"we know. Loretta's power gives us that insight. You were fated to this life."

"Can she see Allina getting along with me?"

"She won't say. She knows better than to mess with fate. Future, go crazy. Fate, keep away."

Bella nodded, understanding Loretta saw things much different than Alice. The boys came in then and the two cool ones joined in…Gabriel went upstairs.

They played for an hour before Loretta walked back downstairs, "Zach, Nikel get Bella in the basement. Some neighbors are coming to visit."

Swiftly, the three went downstairs. Tabitha started baking to look normal.

"Gabriel put on some jeans you look like a lawyer." She scowled.

"I don't own any…anymore." Gabriel thought of Zach.

"You're impossible." She muttered just as the doorbell rang.

"Get the door, Jonathon!" She called, still glaring at Gabriel.

Jonathon took two quick strides and pulled open the kitchen door. There stood a man, a woman, and two kids. The man had brown hair and brown eyes, about 5'9 and probably in his early 40's. The woman was about 5'5, and around the same age as the man with Black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, new neighbors!" The parents greeted eagerly, "I'm Marc, this is my wife Laura and our two kids; Dan, 13, and Samantha 16."

Both kids had black hair. Dan was, seemingly happy like his parents and Samantha looked like she wanted to disappear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jonathon, won't you please come in?" The little family stood around the kitchen while Jonathon shut the door.

"This is my wife, Tabitha." He introduced as she walked back into the kitchen. They quickly exchanged pleasantries.

"Where did you move from?"

"West Coast." Jonathon answered.

"So do you have any kids?" Samantha asked, rudely.

"Yes actually we do. Seven are adopted and one is our own."

"Oh wow, eight kids." Laura was astonished, "How do you handle them all?"

"All but two are teenagers and are very well behaved." Tabitha explained. Laura looked doubtful.

"Can we meet them?" Samantha questioned.

"KIDS!" Tabitha raised her voice though she knew they could hear her.

Gabriel was the first to appear, followed by some of the others.

"This is Gabriel, he's 17. The one who looks like he sleeps in a dumpster is Samuel, he's 16. Next to him is his twin sister Allina." Jonathon introduced, "Where's Loretta and Jamie?"

"Loretta bit me!" Jamie whined running down the steps and into the kitchen.

"I did not! Jamies lying." Loretta denied following behind. They always did the best job play the part.

"There's bite marks. See?" Jamie held up his arm.

"You did that to yourself to blame it on me."

"Did not!"

"Kids, we have guests." Tabitha scolded, before turning to the outsiders, "This is Loretta and Jamie. She's 8 and he's 12."

"Where's the other three?" Samantha was, again, being nosy.

"Busy with other things. There's Zach who's 17 as well as Nikel and Bell, both 18." Jonathon answered this time. Tabitha went into the living room and returned with two pictures.

"This is Nikel and Zach. We're not done unpacking Bell's stuff yet." It would be dangerous to show anybody pictures of Bella as well as use her real name when her dad was a cop, no matter where they were.

"Well I guess I'll see her later." Samantha muttered, still staring at Nikel's picture.

"Excuse me dear?" Tabitha sounded confused.

"They'll be attending the local high school right?"

"No, our children are home-taught." Tabitha's voice was soft, "Some of our kids come from less than wonderful backgrounds and its easier for them not to be in school."

Laura nodded in sympathy and understanding, eyeing Sam, "That makes sense."

Allina seemed to be biting back a laugh. She must've heard something. Sam shook his head and glanced at Loretta. She was counting something down on her hands, a small smile touched her lips.

When she got to zero a crash was heard downstairs. Ahh…Bella…The neighbors looked startled, when a deep growl followed the crash then another one.

"We have two guard dogs." Jonathon told them, "Zach and Nikel are watching them until we get the electric fence put up. Sam, why don't you go downstairs and help your brothers."

Sam shrugged but obeyed. A few seconds later you could hear Sam as well, " No, no you stay. Damn it bad…dog?" Sam yelled, followed by a "Ouch, bitch! Did you just bite me? That frickin hurt!"

"We should probably let you finish unpacking." Marc decided, ushering his family towards the door, "We'll see you later."

Loretta waited until they were at the end of the driveway before speaking, "We won't see them anytime soon."

Allina broke out laughing, "Laura wanted to get in Jonathon's pants and thinks Samuel is an addict."

"I wasn't even one when I was living." he grumbled, reappearing by the door. He was also rubbing his arm. Venom hurt.

"How's Bella?" Jamie questioned first.

"Very upset with herself."

"Baby." Allina muttered, heading upstairs again.

**-Basement-**

"Why are you so upset?" Nikel asked, as he finally let Bella push him away.

"Why? Seriously, did you just ask me that?" Bella growled, "How could I not be upset? I wanted to eat them for no reason; they didn't do anything wrong!"

"You knew that would happen."

"Oh and that should stop the guilt?"

"No," Nikel's voice was quiet, "It shouldn't but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. It will get better."

"Just leave me alone right now, Nikel." Bella whispered, turning away. After a long minute, he complied. She broke down letting out tearless sobs.

* * *

What did you think? Review please! I don't know if I should bother keeping this story up.


	5. Nicholas really?

The Bendigs have been living on the farm for about a month now. Thankfully for them, their weird neighbors haven't returned. Creepy enough Loretta has taken up caring for the cattle along with Sam, since he was a rancher as a human.

She watched one run into the electric fence...again, "Stupid creatures." She muttered. It was always the same cow that couldn't figure out it'd get shocked. It was beginning to annoy her.

"What is with you and cows?" Sam asked playfully scooting away from her. They were both sitting on the metal gate, watching the animals graze in the fields.

"Look at them. You're just compelled to stare." Loretta's voice was even tone, never taking her gaze away from the creatures.

"Not commenting."

Loretta looked over at the next pasture, "Oh look the horses are here."

"Horses?"

"Apparently horseback riding is very soothing. Nikel bought them to take Bella out. She's been a little down lately."

"Oh..."

"Oh my God!" Zach yelled from the barn, "We have saddles. I am so riding a fucking cow. This is just perfect!"

"Explain to me how he always gets girls." Sam groaned. He jumped off the gate and started walking towards the barn to yell at Zach.

"Think he's bad now, wait until you see him years from now. The colors and stench will be awful." Loretta muttered, too low for anyone to hear, "I blame Tabitha."

Leaving Sam to deal with Zach, Loretta headed towards the house. She went through the kitchen to stand in the living room where Nikel and Bella were.

"I heard Zach yelling. What the fuck?" Nikel asked, while Bella and him played the Gamecube. Judging Nikel's concentration face, Bella was winning.

"He wanted to ride the cows again." Loretta answered with a shrug, before heading towards her room.

"What a simpleton." Nikel laughed at Bella's comment.

"Wanna go outside?" He asked, suddenly.

Bella gave him a confused sideways glanced, but her eyes were dancing with excitement. He smiled at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Wait...why? Your expression has me worried."

"Ok, so I um bought two horses and wanted to go out on the trails for awhile."

"Why horses?"

Nikel shrugged, "I heard that they're soothing. I always wanted to ride one again. Its been a long time."

"I don't know Nikel, what if something goes wrong?"

"You cant live your life in fear." Nikel replied, "Please Bella, we need to get away from the family. I actually had to hang out with Gabriel yesterday. Gabriel!"

"Oh my," She teased, "that is awful."

"Ah come on, don't make me beg."

"Fine...we'll try." Bella caved. Excited Nikel gave her a quick, but exhilarating kiss. She smiled, glad to see him so happy. Nikel quickly turned off their forgotten game, he was losing anyways. He grabbed her hand and basically pulled her to the barn.

"Zach step away from the saddles before you lose some body parts." Nikel threatened grabbing an old cattle brander. He took a threatening step towards his "brother".

"What are you going to do with that? Brand me your bitch? Oh Nikel, have mercy, I didn't know you swung that way!" Zach joked, but did take a step back, "Can I have Bella since you're gay?" He gave her a once-over.

"I thought you said I wasn't pimpable." Bella recalled, smirking.

"Pimpable no...fuckable, on the other hand..."

Bella groaned. Nikel quickly pulled holy water out of his front pocket and sprayed it towards Zach, "Away from my girl. Back ye demon from hell!"

Zach hissed, as he ran off. Bella raised an eyebrow, "Is that really holy water?"

"Shit no! I got this out of the faucet and I found the bottle with the cross on it in the trash."

"Though I have to admit I'd be more frightened if you really did keep holy water on you, I have to say this. You took a bottle with a cross out of the garbage? I'm not even going to ask why. "

"That would be best." Nikel agreed, nodding his head. Bella rolled her eyes.

Grabbing one of the saddles, Bella walked out to the pasture first. She picked the Chestnut Mare and carefully placed the saddle on her back along with the blankets. Nikel followed with is own equipment plus both bridles.

"Yeah I don't know how to tack up a horse." Bella admitted, staring at the creature.

"Ok, I'll teach you."

After getting her horse ready he quickly tacked up the Buckskin Gelding. Soon both horses were ready and they started on the trail.

After a couple of minutes of instructions Bella got the hang of riding. Side by side they rode along the trail, trotting for a bit before going down to walk.

"Its beautiful, Nikel." Bella breathed smiling warmly. Nikel smiled back, happy to see her face glowing with excitement.

"It is." He agreed, "Its nice to be riding again. I feel almost human."

"Tell me about your human life, please, I'm curious."

Nikel sighed, "I was born in 1834 as you already know. My human life was short. I try not to dwell on it too much. I had a three brothers, my only sister died at birth taking our mother with her. I was 17 when my mom died. I 'died' four years later. My dad raised us and I helped with my younger brothers. We, obviously, farmed if you cant tell from my horse handling." The last sentence he said teasing, "We weren't rich, we had no servants."

"What's your real name? By that I mean your birth name."

Nikel looked at her startled for a minute, "What?"

"Oh come on, you can't expect me to believe your English family in the 1800's really named you Nikel. I've never even heard of that name before."

"I'll have you know Nikel is a urban settlement in Russia."

"Then it'd make more sense if you were Russian now wouldn't it?"

He sighed before grumbling, "Nicholas Nathaniel."

"Your real name is Nicholas?"

"Yes okay Nicholas, Nichol, Nikel sounds close. I wanted an unusual name, so I changed it in 1868. Sam, Tabitha and Jamie don't know it so keep your mouth shut okay?"

She let go of the reigns to put her hands up, "Okay, okay! Who would I tell anyways? Nicholas isn't that bad of a name."

"Whatever you say. I didn't want the name -reminded me too much of my father- I figured if I'm going to live forever I'm going to have the name I want to have!"

She laughed but didn't say anything more on the subject. They rode until they came upon a stream in the middle of the wooded area. Giving the horses a break the two lounged around for awhile, happy. Too bad that happiness was about to be shattered.


	6. Bella's Shame

Well here's another chapter. I believe there's only a few chapters left since I've decided this will only deal with the first year of Bella's change. Anything outside of that (The wedding, engagement, Bella getting her old room) will have to be requested in the Soul Series Oneshots story.

In this chapter, Allina's hit's a whole new low.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just OC's

* * *

Chapter 6: Bella's shame

They sat for about an hour, just enjoying each other and the serenity of the moment. Their calming moment turned playful when Nikel splashed her with some water. Giggling she scooped up some water and threw it back at him. Before either of them knew it they were running around throwing water at each other, having a childish yet fun time.

Nikel fell to the ground feigning exhaustion as Bella stopped across the small clearing to look at him. It was quite handsome and was doing all he could to make her transition into an immortal tolerable. She began to feel bad for the way she had been treating him. Blaming him for what he could not control.

"Like what you see?" Nikel called out, not even looking up at her. He was laughing. Even she didn't answer he looked up…to find her gone. Taking a quick sniff of the air he cursed. Humans, not far from here. He took of running…knowing he wouldn't catch her.

She took out the girl first, as the man with her moved to attack Bella. She quickly reached out and snapped his neck, keeping him still…

She was done by the time Nikel found her. Sitting just feet away from the two drained corpses, fiddling with something in her hands. He approached her slowly, carefully so not to startle her.

"I killed them both." she whispered, making him pause, "I drained them dry without a single thought. Nikel…I'm a monster."

He grabbed her then, wrapping his arms around her, trying to soothe her, "Bella, Bella, you're not a monster. You're new at this, it'll get better. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Nikel I killed two completely innocent people. A father and child. She was only 13. 13!" She didn't try to get out of his grasp rather slump helplessly against it.

That's when he saw what she had been holding. It was a small wrapped present. Written on the front was 'Happy 13th Birthday, Melonie. Love Dad.'

He let out a sigh, sending a message to their telepathic sibling, 'Allina? I need some help out here to hide some bodies.'

'If I must.' Was the reply he received a moment later. He rolled his eyes at her enthusiastic answer. The bitch.

"Some help is on the way."

"Help?"

"I'm going to take you back. They'll take care of…everything and bring the horses back."

"Wonderful." Her answer was bitter.

Soon enough Allina and Gabriel came to help. Gabriel was the most mature and Allina…well she just wanted a chance to be a bitch.

"Wow, some control you have there Bella." Was the first thing she said.

"Shut up Allina, I'm warning you." Nikel snapped, growling low in his throat. He moved away from Bella taking a threatening step towards Allina.

"Oh and it was even the poor girls birthday. Finally a teenager and she's gets offed. Poor girl." She continued not caring.

Nikel turned to Bella, "Don't listen to- Bella!"

Once again he was too late; Bella was gone.

"You fucking bitch! What is wrong with you?" He turned to Allina and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her into a tree and lifted her off the ground. Gabriel made a move to stop them but fell to the ground as a mind-splitting headache overtook him, "She was torn apart over this as it is!"

His eyes seemed to glow Red as she began to scream, her head pounding the paining building the longer he held her, "You were no better as a newborn! You murdered a mother and her three children. How dare you speak to her like that? She actually has a good heart and here you are making her feel guilty, depressed even, over things she can't control."

Allina was gasping now, clawing at Nikel's grip on her neck. She could barely think over the near mind-melting level of pain Nikel was assaulting her with.

"NIKEL! Drop her!" Loretta's voice rang out, as she appeared next to him, "You're killing her and it is not her time." He snarled, tightening is grip, Loretta growled back, "Nikel think of Bella."

With a final baring of his teeth, he released her, headache and all. He also released Gabriel from his paralyzed state, "Take care of the bodies, I'm going to go find Bella."

With that he disappeared.

Gabriel looked at Loretta, "Will he find her?"

Loretta tilted her head, looking to where he disappeared, "No…_He_ wont."

Gabriel shook his head, putting the bodies together so they'd be easier to burn. Allina just sat there, staring off into the distance. Nikel's words washing over her. Why didn't she like Bella? Was it because in the end, Nikel would be willing to kill her to save Bella. She truly wasn't being fair.

She closed her eyes and opened her mind and listened. She found Bella's mental signal way to the East of them. While Nikel's was more to the South. He wasn't going the right way…

She snapped open her eyes to see Loretta standing there, a look of knowing on her face, "You must go," Loretta's voice was knowing, soft, old, "You are the only one who can fix this. You know you must. It'll be beneficial to us all and you may even grow to like her."

Allina looked at Loretta a minute longer before completely disappearing in a speed only a vampire on a mission could accomplish.

Loretta let out a sigh, "Why am I the responsible one? This family is going to be the death of me yet." Her head tilted once more, "No…no not them. Oh well, they'll be my living death at least."

"Hey I'm responsible." Gabriel defended himself.

She snorted, "Yeah right, tell me that in fifty years when you're eating a big Mac."

He gave her a confused look while she just shook her head. Sometimes it sucked being a psychic.

* * *

Well drop a review.


	7. A Beautiful Tainted Soul

So I believe this is the last chapter of Tainted Soul. I can't really think of anything else to add. Everything else can be added in the Soul Series Fanfic oneshots.

Tell me what you think. I decided to put the ending dated inbetween Tainted Soul and Tortured Soul so 25 years after Tainted and 25 years before Tortured.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Beautiful Tainted Soul**

Recap:

_Gabriel shook his head, putting the bodies together so they'd be easier to burn. Allina just sat there, staring off into the distance. Nikel's words washing over her. Why didn't she like Bella? Was it because in the end, Nikel would be willing to kill her to save Bella. She truly wasn't being fair._

_She closed her eyes and opened her mind and listened. She found Bella's mental signal way to the East of them. While Nikel's was more to the South. He wasn't going the right way…_

_She snapped open her eyes to see Loretta standing there, a look of knowing on her face, "You must go," Loretta's voice was knowing, soft, old, "You are the only one who can fix this. You know you must. It'll be beneficial to us all and you may even grow to like her."_

_Allina looked at Loretta a minute longer before completely disappearing in a speed only a vampire on a mission could accomplish._

_Loretta let out a sigh, "Why am I the responsible one? This family is going to be the death of me yet." Her head tilted once more, "No…no not them. Oh well, they'll be my living death at least."_

"_Hey I'm responsible." Gabriel defended himself._

_She snorted, "Yeah right, tell me that in fifty years when you're eating a big Mac."_

_He gave her a confused look while she just shook her head. Sometimes it sucked being a psychic._

Allina made her way over to where Bella was, hoping the scared newborn wouldn't either make a run for it or attack her. When she found Bella she was sitting in front of a lake, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Can I sit here?" Allina asked quietly. She thought about what she was going to say to Bella as she ran to find her. She only hoped Bella would listen. Nikel had been right and though she didn't like her, Allina was going to try to make this work.

Bella snorted, "Why would you want to? You don't like me, Allina. Why don't you just go back home and pretend you never found me? Then I can disappear and you won't have to worry about me anymore."

She sat down next to Bella and shot her a sharp glare, "Nikel loves you. Leaving him would kill him, could you really do that to him?"

"Well, you sure as hell aren't making anything easy for me."

Allina sighed, "A month after I was turned I got away from Kat and Bree. They drove me crazy; they hated me, especially Bree. Anyways, I snuck away from them just go get some air and I ran into a woman and her three children on an empty street. I killed them all. I didn't even think about it until afterwards exactly what I did. When Bree and Kat found me, Bree immediately taunted me." She huffed, looking at Bella, "I want to apologize for what I said. You're a good person Bella, you honestly seem to care. I still don't like you, but I'll try to be more tolerant of you. Who knows, maybe one day we'll be friends. We're family now and that's not going to change."

"What did I do to you?" She asked, looking back at Allina.

"I think I'm a bit jealous. You see Nikel and I were the first additions after Jonathon to Kat and Bree coven. None of them seemed to like me. Nikel found me especially annoying along with Bree. He and Kat were real close you see, best friends nothing more. I was the annoying priss in the group I guess. He never gave a damn about me though I've known him for close to 200 years. You, on the other hand, I know he would be willing to kill me to save you, to protect you. It pisses me off a bit."

"So you're going to keep blaming me?" Bella asked, oddly calm. Maybe she was a little stunned that Allina was actually having a conversation with her.

Allina stood up and motioned for Bella to do the same.

"No, I don't blame you for any of this. It's my problem I suppose. I apologize for my behavior. Come on, let's go back. Nikel's probably having a fit."

'Nikel, I found her. We're heading back to the house.' Allina mentally sent to him before cutting the off connection not wanting to hear his reply.

She turned to leave.

"Allina?" She turned back to Bella, eyebrow raised, "Thanks, I guess."

She just smiled and headed home, Bella following. They ran side by side until they made it back to the farm house.

"Down Bessie, down!" Zach yelled, as the cow he was riding ran around and around bucking trying to get him off. Both Bella and Allina stopped dead, just staring. On the other side of the fence stood Jonathon, Tabitha, Sam, Jamie, Loretta and Gabriel also staring.

"Should we stop him?" Jamie asked.

"I wouldn't." Loretta replied, shaking her head.

Bella was going to say something but was cut off by Nikel appearing and wrapping his arms around her spinning her around.

"Never, ever scare me like that again!" He scolded her, finally putting her down.

"Sorry, Nikel."

"Well you should-…is Zach riding a cow?"

Loretta snorted, "Welcome to the world, Nikel. We've only been staring at him for the last five minutes."

"Well screw you Lore, I didn't see him. Now I do and I'm greatly confused…and a little concerned."

"Just don't ask." Sam mumbled, "This is boring now, I'm going to find something else to do."

"Who wants to play scrabble?" Jamie asked, his eyes laughing.

Jonathon rolled his eyes, "Fine, but in the barn. I don't want the house falling down when someone gets pissed."

"I'll get the game!" Zach yelled, jumping off the cow and took off towards the house.

I leaned over towards Nikel, "I don't get it. What's the big deal about scrabble?"

Surprisingly it was Allina who answered, "Someone always ends up pissed over a word or amount of points and it turns into a fight. Or it usually ends in a game of crowbar tag."

"Crowbar? Tag?"

Nikel turned to her eyes wide, "You don't know what Crowbar tag is. My girl, you have never lived!"

So they started a game of Scrabble which ended very abruptly when Nikel scattered the board trying to lunge over the table to kill Samuel for 'cheating'. That led into a half hour round of crowbar tag which Bella had to admit was very enjoyable. Especially since she had a newborn's strength and could really kick some ass.

"Okay, Bella's not allowed to play Crowbar anything until her newborn strength wears off." Zach whined rubbing his neck, "I can't feel my brain!"

"Can you normally?" Allina questioned a bit concerned but mostly confused.

Zach shifted his eyes back and forth, "Uhh…maybe…"

"Don't ask, just don't ask." Bella mumbled to herself.

"Here, here." Zach agreed, slinging an arm over Bella's shoulders.

"Don't touch me, Zach, I may just bite you."

"Oh god, please do." Loretta yelled, rolling her eyes, "Something that will shut him up!"

The rest of the family laughed, heading back into the house.

Allina turned around, "Come on, Bella. Loretta and I are going to mess around with some new clothes and things."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, Allina." She gave Nikel a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you later."

"Well she seems to be fitting in now." Loretta commented, stopping next to Nikel.

"Yeah, but you knew that all along." He replied smirking down at this little sister.

She chuckled, that evil eerie laugh of hers, "Of course." With that she went inside to meet the other two in Allina's room.

**-25 years later-**

Bella ran through the forest, as the sun began to set, and didn't stop until she finally came upon a small lake. Water has always calmed her. She always seemed to find herself around some sort of body of water. The Bendig's moved again now living in the middle of nowhere. There was quite a bit of sun but nobody around so it was fine. Loretta kept her 'eye' out for any problems.

She sat down at the bank of the lake and just stared out into the water. Today news reached her that Charlie had died. She didn't know how to take that news. On some level she was sad; he was her father after all. On another she thought she hadn't seen him in over 25 years and before coming to Forks she only saw him once a year anyways.

Some part of her wanted to go to his funeral. Really, who would recognize her anymore anyways? The more logical part of her brain knew she couldn't. The wolves were still there and even after 25 years she wasn't sure she could completely trust herself quite yet.

As she remembered Charlie her mind began to move onward. She remembered the first day she arrived at Forks, her first day of school with all those boys being a little too friendly. God, Mike. That annoying, little boy who just couldn't catch a hint.

Then her thoughts wandered to the Cullens. She winced as she thought of them. She tried her best not to and succeeded most days. She didn't know how to feel about the Cullens. It was a variety of emotions.

"Come on, Bella." Nikel whispered, appearing behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"Forks. Your father's funeral was yesterday so it should be safe to stop in for just a few minutes so you can see his grave. Sam and Allina are coming with us."

Allina and Bella had made great strides with each other and could say they were friends now. It made everything a lot easier.

"Okay." Was all Bella said before they took off. It would be a three hour run from where they were now at top speed.

--

They got there at midnight. Bella walked to the cemetery the others giving her some privacy. Allina stood by the gate while Sam and Nikel went off somewhere else.

When Bella found Charlie's grave she sat down and just studied it for a long moment.

"Hey Dad," she finally whispered, "I miss you a lot, I suppose. I'm sorry I left you like I did, but it was better this way. I was hurting you and I know it. I just hope you moved on and found happiness. And I hope one day you can forgive me for what I did. I love my life now. I'm married now and I have a family who loves me. I'm happy. I love you, Dad. Bye."

She got up to leave, not before glancing over and seeing her own grave. This time there was a headstone. She stared at it for a long moment before moving on, strangely she felt nothing for it. She needed to move on from the past, it wouldn't do her any good.

"Where are the boys?" She asked Allina when she finally exited the cemetery.

"On their way. Did you say what you wanted to?"

"Yes." She whispered, just as the boys appeared in front of them.

"Anywhere else you wanted to visit?" Nikel asked, seeming a little too hopeful.

Bella thought for a minute before nodding, "Yeah just one more place."

"I'll come with you. Allina, Sam why don't you go on ahead."

Bella looked at him confused, why invite them along if they weren't going to stick around. She didn't get a chance to ask though for the left almost immediately.

Giving her a nod that he'd follow, Bella began to run to the one place she could think about and not feel the pain about losing the Cullens, about losing Edward. She stopped when she was in the meadow Edward took her too.

"What this place?" Nikel asked quietly as she looked around. It wasn't as beautiful as she remembered even though it was night. She bit her lip, sighing.

"This used to be such a beautiful place. Edward took me here at one point. I loved it."

I walked to the middle of the meadow and just sat there. Soon, Nikel joined me neither of us saying anything. As we sat there, I thought of the Cullens, of Edward, how he just left me, twice. They promised her and they left her.

She stood up, startling Nikel, "I hate you!" She screamed into the night as Nikel sat there staring at her sadly, "How could you have left me like that? Twice! You promised never to leave me. You swore you loved me. You took away my family and my best friend. I hate you, I hate you all! But it's okay now! I found the people I was meant to be with, the family, the husband, I was meant to be with. I don't need you anymore! I won't let you be baggage over my soul…anymore!" She collapsed back down next to Nikel.

They were silent for a minute before Nikel teased, "Feel better?"

She smiled at him brightly, "Much."

They lounged around for a while longer before getting up to leave. They headed back home at a sedated pace, not worrying about time. They had a lot of it: years and years. When they finally made it home, Nikel grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the room that was technically hers. She tended to spend more time in Nikel's room and rarely ventured in there.

"Open the door." He commanded, quietly.

Confused she pushed open the door and gasped. Inside was her room; her human room. It was the same as it had been when she was alive. It looked exactly the same.

"Sam and I got it all in a moving truck and then Allina and him brought it back here and set it up as it had been 25 years ago. Apparently Charlie never touched your room after you died."

For some reason, that was the first thing about his death that made her want to cry. He never had completely moved on from her death and that saddened her.

Nikel continued on, "Remember when I took you back to your room the first time and let you pick out something. You said you wanted your whole room."

"You said maybe someday."

"Well it's someday." He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Everyone needs to remember being human. It's what gets us through the years. We'll take the whole room with us every time we move so you never forget."

"Thank you, Nikel."

He smiled, resting his head on top of hers, "Anything for you love. Do you remember what I said about vampires and our souls?"

"Yes."

"Well you have the most beautiful tainted soul out of us all. Never lose that."

* * *

What did you think? That's the end. Anything else will be One-shots in the Soul Series Fanfic. Just email me or write a review with whatever you want to know about or be shown.


End file.
